Ladynoir July 2017 - Tension
by roxan1930
Summary: Ladynoir July 2017 Day 17: Tension! - When asked by a reporter if the heroes know each other in real life Ladybug accidentally end up saying the wrong words and ends up both angering and hurting Chat Noir


**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Tension**

Ladybug trembled as Chat Noir glared at her.

It didn't hold any playfulness like it usually did when he glared at her.

Her partner was angry and with good reason too.

Earlier the heroes defeated another akuma and had gotten swarmed by nosy reporters again and were forced to answer multiple questions that were coming from all around them.

At first it were just the ususal questions that asked them for their opinion on hiw the fight went, what they thought of the akuma and the victim and all those kind of things.

Then some reporter they'd never seen before somehow managed to fight her way to the front and shoved her microphone into Ladybug's face.

"Ladybug, are you and Chat Noir aqcuainted in your lives outside of protecting Paris." she had asked the famous question that wasbound to be asked some time.

Ladybug had wanted to say something along the lines of, "No. Because Hawkmoth is still a danger Chat Noir and I don't know each other's identities but we might in the future.

That was what she wanted to say.

Instead she said, "Thank goodness we don't! Just imagine what that would be like!"

As soon as the words had left her mouth she regretted it instantly as everyone looked at her in shock but she herself could only focus on Chat Noir who stood frozen before his face changed and showed a mixture of both anger and hurt.

Ladybug honestly didn't know why she said something like that, sounding like she wouldn't want anything to do with her partner.

It just happened and the words were spoken before she realised what she did.

Chat left right away and Ladybug had followed, calling for him to stop and let her explain.

Now here they were, standing on top of the Eiffel Tower where Chat impatiently waited for Ladybug to explain herself.

"C-Chat, I'm sorry." was how she started and once again she wanted to kick herself.

Serious? I'm sorry? Was that really the best she had to offer?

Chat seemed to think the same as he snorted and rolled his eyes.

"For what? For telling to all of Paris you don't want me in your other life?" he snapped and she flinced.

"Am I really such a bother that being stuck with me like this is already more then enough?" he growled, arms crossed and tail swishing behind him.

"Kitty, I didn't mean it like that!" Ladybug protested as she took a step closer.

"Yeah, right." he shrugged and looked away.

Ladybug bit her lip as she saw that his body-language was showing that while he was indeed angry with her, the way his ears hung weakly showed her how he was mostly using his anger to mask how much she actually hurt him with her words.

Ladybug felt her heart clench at the sight.

Hurting her kitty was the last thing she ever wanted and now she did so and for all of Paris to see too.

"I mean it! I didn't mean what I said! I son't even know why I said something like that!" she cried.

"Then what did you mean?" Chat asked.

Despite his still hostile tone, Ladybug was happy he was at least willing to listen to her and she was determined not to mess up again.

"It's just that, if we knew who the other was then Hawkmoth could find out too!" she said.

"Do you really think I'd just shout out your identity for everyone including Hawkmoth to hear?" he growled and she furiously shook her head.

"No, of course not! I trust you more than that!" she yelled.

"But still not enough to actually tell me." he growled, this time more to himself but Ladybug still heard him.

"You know we can't, Chat! I want to know who you are and I want to show myself to you but we can't!" she yelled, frustrated that he brought that up again.

"I know you wouldn't betray me and I would never betray you but what if one of us gets akumatized? Hawkmoth might find out who we are and who the other is and hurt both us, our families, our friends and everyone else we know and love!" she told him and to her relief he seemed to grow less tense, his muscles visibly relaxing.

"Alright, I get your realosing on that but still, why did you say what you said back with those reporters?" he asked softly.

"I don't know! Honest! I really don't know why I said it like that! I wanted to give them a shorter version of what I just told you but for some reason I said what I did. I guess I just sort of panicked." Ladybug sighed.

"Panicked?" Chat repeated, raising an eyebrow and she nodded.

"I know pretty much everyone in Paris wanted to know if we know each other outside of this job but I guess to finally have someone asking it made me black out." he told him sheepishly.

"Alright, I guess I can understand that." he nodded.

Ladybug was happy her partner didn't seem angry at her anymore but then she noticed he still looked a little sad as he stared at his toes.

"Chat?" she asked softly.

"My lady, I still have to ask. Would you like it if I were still a part of your life when we're civilain lives?" he asked timidly and Ladybug's eyes widened.

"Chat, we've been over this, haven't we? After we beat Hawkmoth I want us to reveal ourselves. Why would I want that only to not have anything to do with you after that?" she frowned as she went to stand directly in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Bug. It's just that I don't want to lose you. You're the most important person in the world to me." he explained himself, cheeks a light pink color.

Hearing his words made Ladybug's heart flutter and leaning forward she gently hugged him.

He sighed as he hugged her back.

"You're the most important person to me too, my silly kitty." she said before standing on her toes and gently kissing his cheek.

Right away his face went from pink to bright red and it was pretty adorable to Ladybug who giggled at the sight.

Her laughter stopped when she noticed him slowly leaning towards her with a strange look in his eyes.

At first she thought he was going to kiss her cheek like she did to him but soon she noticed he wasn't aiming for her cheek.

"C-Chat? What are you- Hmm!" before she could finish her question Chat closed the distance between them and gently covered her mouth with his own.

Ladybug stood frozen as her wide eyes stared at his closed ones.

She always suspected he might have a small crush on her but this was much more.

She could feel all his amotions pouring out as he held her close.

She knew should push him back because of her feelings for Adrien but somehow she couldn't.

It just felt so nice and warm and fluffy and just so right to be kissed by Chat Noir.

She thought of all the times they were together during fights, patrols and just hanging out and how she always felt happy and comfortable around her partner no matter what he did.

With Adrien on the other hand could she barely even be in the same room with without some mayor distraction to keep her from panicking.

She couldn't even get near Adrien without freaking out and because of that she honestly didn't really know anything about him other than what she may have read in some magazines and those things were also not always true.

With Chat she could talk for hours and they knew millions of random little things about the other that all didn't even reveal their identities.

Most importantly, Adrien only seemed to see her as a friend while Chat literally just told her she was the most important person to him.

Thinking back to how he said that made her realise the feeling really was mutual and he was also her most important person.

He was her best friend who would always be there for her and have her back and he was admitably very good looking too.

She should probably just let go of the idea of being with Adrien and start focusing on what was right in front of her.

Just as she finished her train of thought did pull Chat away from her.

His eyes widened and his face turned bright red upon realising what he just did.

"I-I-I'm so sorry! I-I d-don't know what I w-was thinking!" he stuttered in a panicked frenzy.

"Ladybug giggled at the cute boy in front of her before being the one who this time leaned forward and kissed the other.

She felt him freeze in surprise and pulled away soon.

"Wha...?" the poor confused boy stood in a daze and Ladybug burst out laughing.

"Don't worry, Kitty. I just figured that instead of just brushing you off we could always just give it a try." she said and laughed more at the grin that broke out on his face.

"Come here." was all he said and with that Ladybug found herself in his strong embrance as he kissed her senseless and it felt even better than before.

Not wanting to be outdone she hugged him and kissed back hungrily.

Neither knew how it happened but somehow Ladybug ended up betting pinned against one of the Eiffel Tower's beams by Chat.

They broke apaprt and looked at each other in surprise before Chat smirked,

"Looks like the tension from before turned into a different kind of tension." he joked and Ladybug groaned.

"You're an idiot." she answered without trying to hide her smile.

"But this cat is your idiot~"

"Yeah. That you are."

 **The End**

 **I hope you liked this fic and wil review, fav it and read, review and fav my other fics too!**


End file.
